Discussion utilisateur:TDFANFRENCH
Bienvenue ! Bonjour ! Nous sommes heureux d’accueillir Wiki L'Île des Défis Extrêmes dans la communauté Wikia ! Il y a toujours beaucoup à faire, aussi voici quelques liens et astuces utiles pour gérer votre wiki : *Vous n’êtes pas sûr(e) de savoir par où commencer ? Arrêtez-vous sur le wiki des communautés et consultez le blog « Conseils pour fondateurs/administrateurs » pour des astuces sur comment bien débuter votre wiki et le faire évoluer ! *Visitez le wiki des communautés pour établir de nouvelles relations via le tchat, connaître les nouvelles fonctionnalités et vous tenir informé(e) de l’actualité Wikia sur le blog « Actualité Wikia ». *Assurez-vous de consulter pour voir les fonctionnalités que vous pouvez activer sur votre wiki ! *Explorez nos forums sur le wiki des communautés pour voir ce que les autres administrateurs de wiki demandent. *Enfin, consultez nos pages d’aide pour répondre aux questions spécifiques que vous pourriez avoir. Tous les liens ci-dessus sont un bon moyen de commencer à naviguer sur Wikia. Si vous êtes bloqué(e) ou avez des questions auxquelles vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, veuillez nous contacter . Mais le plus important est que vous preniez du plaisir ! :) — Sarah Manley yo johan, ive finished those pics of the teams, theyre located on the the team pages, hope you like them (electro barjot and bras casses) Rated D for Darkmeister janvier 16, 2012 à 10:04 (UTC) its finished johan, good luck with the shadow shading, just remember like blake on the pic i showed you, good luck. Rated D for Darkmeister janvier 21, 2012 à 14:38 (UTC) Oh sorry Johan, it's just that usually for the first episode, you put the group pic, to, you know, show all the contestants [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] janvier 29, 2012 à 10:03 (UTC) Kk Am on now [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] janvier 29, 2012 à 10:17 (UTC) Hey, so is it alright if Alice gets a new look? Because Emma gives her a makeover in the episode and I'm making it now, don't worry, she'll just have more flowing hair, a dress and slightly darker hair ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] février 2, 2012 à 19:29 (UTC) Here she is, hope you like her, I think she looks way hotter!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] février 2, 2012 à 20:15 (UTC): 300px Yay! I'm glad that you do#1 :D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] février 2, 2012 à 20:48 (UTC) Hey can I write episode 5 & 6?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] février 4, 2012 à 08:31 (UTC) kk, wanna chat on here? [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] février 4, 2012 à 10:40 (UTC) hey johan, i was wandering if you want to be the cameo for episode 9 as the 3rd judge, since you do a lot of hosting, but ill add it anyway, i hope you dont mind. Rated D for Darkmeister mars 10, 2012 à 11:43 (UTC)